Mobile operators are increasing service plans and offering, and it has become increasingly common for a user to change a mobile phone number in pursuit of new service experience or with another purpose. If a user has already used a local number allocated by an operator and then buys another local number from the operator for network entry, the new number replaces the original number to use all or a part of services of the original number. Such a phenomenon is known as repeated network subscription (or known as network re-subscription) and such a user is known as a repeatedly subscribed user (re-subscribed user).
At present, a main approach to identify a re-subscribed user is to perform comparative analysis on an IMEI (International Mobile Equipment Identity, international mobile equipment identity) of a mobile phone of a new subscribed user and an IMEI of a mobile phone of an original user. If the IMEI of the mobile phone of the new subscribed user is the same as the IMEI of the mobile phone of the original user, it may be inferred that the two users are a same re-subscribed user. It is not difficult to see that this identification method is based on a prerequisite that a user uses a same mobile phone before and after network re-entry. However, this prerequisite is not true in many cases because more users opt to change their mobile phones instead of mobile numbers. For example, a user uses a new mobile phone after network re-entry, or directly cancels subscription and transfers a mobile phone of the user to another person. All exert an influence on correctness of an identification result.
On the whole, an accuracy rate and a recall rate of an analysis result obtained by using this prior-art method are not high.